Start over
by JamieHenderson
Summary: When nessi was born she was adoped out so she would be safe. WHat happens when 6years later mently she is 14 year old renesmee starts craving blood. Will edward and Bella save her from herself? read to find out.  Please review! Im begging you!Please
1. Chapter 1

My name is Renesmee and I live with my parents and siblings in Utah. I'm diffrent from other 14 year old girls. I'm fast. Like way fast and strong. But you'll learn that later. Let me start over.

"Renesmee I'm walking out the door in two minutes, if your not ready you don't get a ride!" Mom shouted over the sound of running water as I was brushing my teeth.

When I got done I walked out to the kitchen and my mom, dad, little brother and sister were all sitting waiting.

"Your lucky mom maid us wait or we would be half way to school.

"Said my little brother Travis.  
>See my little syblings don't really like me because I'm adopted and they think I'm not part of this family...<br>Sometimes I feel that way.

When I was born my birth parents were newly weds and could't raise a child.

My mom tells me that I'm as much a part of this family then anyone here but sometimes it doesn't feel that way.

I started walking out the door when my little sister Diana sliped and hit her arm on the coffe table.

"MOM!MOM! Oww...Oww it hurts! Mom make it better." She cried.

"Shh..Shh..It's ok sweet heart mommys here. Let me get a bandaid... Renesmee dear get me a bandaid out of the cupboard." Mother said.

I rushed over to the cabnent when suddenly a amazing smell filled the room. It was the most delissious thing iv'e ever smelt.

It smelt like roses mixed with waffels. It smelt so amazing. I couldn't tell where it was comming from.

"Ness! Hurry with that, she bleeding!" I snaped back to reality. OH bandaids right. I got a bandaid and handed it to my mom.

"There see, it's all better now." Mom said to her with a smile on her face.

"Now." she said standing up. "We had better get going or your all going to be late for school." She said as we all walked out to the car.

The drive went by pretty fast. Mainly because I spent most the time trying to figure out where that smell was comming from.

When the car came to a stop I hopped out and sprinted off to class.

The whole day went by so fast I could hardly process anything that we learned.

This year was my second year at middle school. In two months I will be graduating and heading to high school. When the final bell rang

i sprinted out the door and started walking home. When I walked inside no one else was home yet. I walked over towards the fridge. Latly Iv'e been STARVING! I don't

know why but nothing looks or smells good. Except for this morning. That aroma that filled the room was exqusit. When I walked past

the coffe table the smell hit me again. I bent down and looked at the spot where she hit her arm. There was a tiny bit of blood on the corner.

The closer I got the more hungry I became. I bent my finger down towards the blood and touched the spot and some dry blood got on my finger.

Have you ever been on a diet and gotten some chocolate on your finger and you know you should't lick it off but you just want to sooo bad?

Well thats how I feel right now. I know this is weird but I really want to lick it right off. After two minutes of antaginizing pain I licked it off my fingers.

It tasted fantastic! It was like all the foods that I love mixed into one little lick. Foods that should't go together were blending amazingly in my mouth.

I sat there for what seemed like a few hours but was only a few minutes when the door flew open. My mom and dad walked in. Both of my parents were wearing running cloths.

My mom had on a pink and black suit and my dad had on a dark green suit. My moms pants were rolled up and she was limping.

My dad was basicly draging her with one sholder. "Here lets sit you down on the couch and I'll go get a wet rag." My dad said walking over to the sink.

I walked over to my mom and her left knee was bleeding. That same smell that hit me thismorning came over me once again. My lips started watering and I felt as if I had

never eaten or had a drink in my life. The blood smelled so good! I need it. I slowly bent down towards where she was sitting. I think my mom could tell that something was up.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" I didn't answer. I just kept going towards the blood. My throat started burning. I need that blood. As I got closer and closer the more numb I became.

I was so close I could almost taste it. "Renesmee! What are you doing?" My dad shouted. I couldn't stand it anymore. I bared my teeth into my moms knee and began to drink.

I could hardly hear my mom screaming. The blood was so warm on my burning throat. It made it feel so much better. It was all a blur after that. I must have fell asleep because when I woke up it was dark.

I was on the couch and I smelt blood. I stood up and saw my mom, dad, Travis, and Diana on the floor pale as snow. "O gosh!" I yelled out loud. I bent down and felt my moms pulse and there was non.

"Mom.. Mom wake up!" I screamed. Then I relized. It was me. I'm the one who killed all them. I drained them dry. "O my gosh." I said again. I began pacing around the room.

"Nobody can know I did this. Everyone will think I'm a monster." I am a monster! I need to cover this up! We were out hiking and a animal attacked us. I had time to run but my family wasn't as lucky.

I bent down by my mom. "I'm so sorry" I said to her as I started carrying her body out to the car. It was around midnight so no one was outside. I got them all packed into the car and took the keys.

As I got into the drivers side I burst out crying. I could't hold it in. After crying for about ten minutes I pulled myself together longenough to drive out to the mountains. We live in St. George Utah so theres

a lot of camping room. I found a spot where my family had been camping before and carried out the bodys and laid them out by the fire pit. I ran all over the woods until I found a bear sleeping. I killed it and draged it to the campsite.

I splatterd its blood around my family and then draged the bear away from the site. Then I ran screaming...  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward! Have you seen this?" Alice said running down the hall. "What is it Alice?" I asked as I started standing up off the couch. "It's Renesmee, she and her family are in the paper." Alice said handing the paper to me.

I looked it over. The headline read. "Family in Utah killed by an animal attack. Only one survivor." "Bella..Bella." I yelled as I was running down the stairs. "Edward what is it?" "It's Renesmee" "Whats wrong Edward?" "Her familys been killed in a animal attack."

I said to her. If possible she got even paler then normal. Well normal for a vampire. "Edward we have to help her! She's our baby!" I know we need to help her. "We'll leave as soon as we can..." I told her. We both sprinted up stairs to pack our bags."Already packed and ready to go."

Alice said handing us our bags and planting a kiss on Bella's cheek. "Please bring my little neice home." She said with a smile in her voice.

We were in the car in less then two seconds. We started pulling out of the drive way when Jasper stoped us. "Let me come with you. she will be overly emotional." "We'll be fine Jasper. THanks though." I told him as we drove away.

"Edward, we're finally gonna get to be a real family." Bella noted. "I want to beleive that, its just that she doesn't even know who we are or that shes a vampire/human. We'll have to take things slow." "Oh I know. Don't worry, we have all eternity." She said with a smile.

With the way I drive we were to Utah within the next eight hours. Durring the drive we mostly talked about how to handle this situation. When we got to we got out and started looking for her house. We found the house in the picture but no one was home. "She was deffinently here." I said.

"How do you know?" Bella asked. "Can't you smell all the blood?" I asked. The smell was overpowering. "So you think it was her who killed the people?" She asked. I wasn't really sure. If she did then she would prob still be craving and be out on a rampage like a killing spree but shes not.

"How else would all the blood get here?" I asked. "Ya your prob right. Lets just go find our little girl." We searched the city for hours. When we decided to give up for the night we headed back to Renesmee's house. "Edward look, The lights on in the back room." Bella pointed out. "Maybe she's home"

"Lets go find out" 


	3. Chapter 3

Red. bright red. Thats what color my eyes have been sence It happened.

It's been a week sence the accident. After the cops brought me back home iv'e been sitting on my bed for the past few days. People have been comming in to see me but I don't let them in.

I'm afraid of what I might do to them. I was sitting on my bed in my basket ball shorts and tie dye tee that iv'e been wearing for the past few days. I haven't eaten or dranken anything for days. I am to numb to.

When ever I think about it I burst into tears. Iv'e been sitting here crying for days. Ever sence the accident iv'e been able to hear and smell a lot better. But it doesn't make up for what I did. Now I'm all alone.

The house was silent execpt for my crying. When suddenly I heard footsteps comming from the kitchen. They were lighter then a normal persons foot steps. More like a little tap. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Renesmee? Renesmee open the door." THe voice said calling from the outside of the door. Her voice was wonderful. It was so...Pretty. "Go away" I said inbetween sobs. The door was locked and I had the only key.

THen there was a loud bang. I looked up and there stood a tall beutiful woman. She had dark brown hair that looked soft as silk. GOlden bronze shimering eyes. and the most perfect purple dress. THen I remembered what my eyes

looked like and hurried and burried my face in my lap."Go away!" I yelled. Then there was a cold hand on my knee. "Renesmee I'm here to help." She said softly. "No get out of here, You'll get hurt." I said remembering how the room

smelt whenever someone was in here with me. But strangly the room smelt the same with her here then it did with just me. "Renesmee can you look at me?" She asked. No she cant see my eyes! She'll think I'm a freak... Well I am a freak.

"Nooo no you can't!" I yelled. Suddenly there was a pircing pain in my head. It felt like a million bricks were being smashed into me. "Oww Oww make it stop!" I screamed. "Stop"! I opened my eyes and looked towrds where the women was sittin.

She was looking at me confused. The pain was worse then anything I ever felt before. It was like a thousand knives being shoved into my skull. The women turned around the room the stoped at the door. There was a man standing in the door way.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" She asked. Meanwhile the pain was still seeping into my brain. Then it was gone. It was like it was never there. Poof then gone as soon as the man lost his concentration by looking at the women.

"I knew she would be overly emotinal and Alice wanted to see her way bad." The man named Jasper explained. "Ok never mind that but what were you doing to Renesmee?" She pleaded. "I don't know I just did what I normaly do and she freaked out"

He said completly ignoring me. I went back to my posistion that I was in befor they came. Crouched in a ball in the corner of my bed. The women turned back to me. "Sweet heart, are you alright?" She asked with a sofy gentle voice.

I didn't answer. Then a hand was on my head forcing yet gentlly pulling up my head. "Oh honey, your eyes." She said in a shocked voice. "I know! I'm a freak.. Please just leave." I pleaded. She stood up off my bed. "Come on Jasper, lets go."

She said in a hushed tone that I could barly hear. "If you need us we'll always be close." She said walking out the door. A few minutes after they left I fell asleep on my bed, and for the first time in a long time I had a nightmare...

I was sitting in the liveing room with my family. Back when I was 7 years old. I recignized this scene. It was when my parents first told me I was adoped. But then it took a wicked turn. As soon as they told me I attacked. I was like a killing mechine. I killed everyone in my family and then I went out to the streets and started killing random people walking by.  
>I killed them, I killed everone in my neiborhood. I was a monster.,, I am a monster. Durring the whole thing I was looking down on the scene. This little girl was evil and so mezmerizing. Watching her kill was disgusting yet so.. so beutiful.<br>She was so grace full yet dangerous. I watched this little girl kill the whole town and then when she was all done.. She headed right at me. 


	4. Chapter 4

I started walking out to the car where Edward and Alice were. "How'd it go?" Edward asked as I got into the car. "She's still upset from the accident. I could hardly talk to her with out her bursting into tears."

"Did you have Jasper try to calm her?" He asked. "Thats the thing". Jasper said. "As soon as I did my thing she freaked out. Like she was in pain. She started screaming." Edward processed this.

"Is it possible that you gifts have increased?" Edward asked after a few minutes of thinking. "I don't know. Is that possible?" "Im not sure but that doesn't seem like it would go along with emotions." Edward stated.

They went on like this for about twenty minutes. I was getting annoyed. My little girl is in there all alone crying. "Can we talk about this later, our little girl is in there by her self crying."

"Ya this can wait. I'll go get her." Edward said. "Wait she doesn't want to come." I stated. "Don't worry, shes asleep." "How do you know?" "Iv'e been watching her dreams...or should i say Nightmares."

"Ya you should go get her. Put her in the back by Alice. I turned back to look at Alice and in a split second Edward was back with Renesmee and a suit case. He set her on the side behind where I was sitting.

"Alice, Jasper where's your guyis car?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Umm we ran.." They ran all the way from forks? "All the way for home?" "We thought it would be faster... we were wrong." Alice said.

"Ok you can ride with us." Edward told them. "Alice you sit inbetween them. SHe'll prob be scared of Jasper." I stated. Jasper looks mad at himself. Edward quickly got Renesmee settled in the car. She was leaning

up aginst the side window. After we were all in the car Renesmee moved positions and was now laying her head across Alice's lap. But she didn't seem to mind.

As we drove I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "She's so big. She's grown." I said to myself. "Yes she is quite the beuitiful young women now." Edward said while driving. "Does she know what she is?" Alice asked.

"I don't think she know's but she has an idea." Edward explained. I took my eyes off of Renesmee long enough to look at Edward. His face was beutiful as ever but then his face changed. It went from gorgous to disgusted.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Her dreams.. They just vanished now she's haveing a nightmare." Edward told me. "Whats happening?" Jasper asked. "She's looking down at the scene. I see a seven year old Renesmee.

She's talking with her adoped parents. Then She went wild. She started killing them all. She killed the whole town. It was like a bloody massacure. She murdered everyone in site then the little girl came after her."

Edward explained to us all. O my. my little girl is scared. "SHould we wake her?" I asked. "We wont have to, shes almost awake." 


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was in the back of a volvo. I was laying my head across a cold surface. Then I relized that the thing was moving. I hurried and poped my head up and I was sitting on the passenger side of the car along side of a very pretty teenager. She looked around seventeen or eighteen.

She wore a blue dress with a green scarf. Her skin was as pale as snow. It was beuitiful. Next to her sat the man that caused me the pain earlier in my bed room. He had short brownish blond hair. He wore a brown leather jacket and black pants. In the drivers seat sat the most handson man I have ever seen.

He wore a grey V neck under a dark blue butten down polo. Across from him sat the women who came in and talked to me. They were all stareing at me. Execpt for the man driving. "Wha- Where am I?" I said inbetween sighs. "We're taking you home." The women said with a simle. Wasn't I just home?

Now where am I? "Where is that?" I asked. "You seem pretty calm for someone who appears to have been kidnapped." The man driving stated. Right now I really didn't care. And I didn't want that other man to do that thing again.. It hurt. "I really don't care at this point." And I'm scared. I thought.

The man driving got a smile on his face. "There's no need to be afraid of Jasper. He's harmless." He said. Harmless? He dug knives into my skull. "He hardly seems harmless." The man, Jasper looked away. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't try I swear." Gee that makes me feel better. "Haha" The driver started to laugh.

"Trust me he won't do it again. Will you Jas?" "No I never will." Jasper said. "Bella love why dont you go inside and get Renesmee some food?" I hadn't noticed we'd stoped. "Sure, What would you like?" She asked. Right now I really don't want food. I need blood. "I'm fine, thank you."

I said. "Please eat." She almost beged. "You look sick." Ya I know. But it's not food I want or need. But I can't tell them that they'll think I'm a freak. "Sure" I said to please this women Bella. She was out of the car within a second. And then back with a hamburger and fry's. "Thankyou." I said as she handed them to me.

I set the food on my lap and took a small bite. It was DISGUSTING! I NEED blood.! The man in the front was stareing out the window like he was reading something. The girl Alice next to me just sat there stareing at me and the man Jasper was looking down at the floor. We started driving again on the freeway. I put the burger down.

"Where are we going?" I asked Bella. "We live in Forks Washington. Thats where we're taking you." Why are they taking me? That question has been running through my brain for the past hour. After that no one talked for a few hours. It started getting colder as the night went on. I looked at the clock on the radio and it said 2:34 am.

I looked at the heater and it was all the way up. I decided to get some sleep. I leaned my head aginst the window and tried to get to sleep. It was really uncomfertable. "You can lay on my lap if you want." The girl Alice said to me. "No thanks" I said as I laid back aginst the seat. I couldnt get to sleep. I kept replaying the accident in my head.

*the door flew open. My mom and dad walked in. Both of my parents were wearing running cloths.

My mom had on a pink and black suit and my dad had on a dark green suit. My moms pants were rolled up and she was limping.

My dad was basicly draging her with one sholder. "Here lets sit you down on the couch and I'll go get a wet rag." My dad said walking over to the sink.

I walked over to my mom and her left knee was bleeding. That same smell that hit me thismorning came over me once again. My lips started watering and I felt as if I had

never eaten or had a drink in my life. The blood smelled so good! I need it. I slowly bent down towards where she was sitting. I think my mom could tell that something was up.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" I didn't answer. I just kept going towards the blood. My throat started burning. I need that blood. As I got closer and closer the more numb I became.

I was so close I could almost taste it. "Renesmee! What are you doing?" My dad shouted. I couldn't stand it anymore. I bared my teeth into my moms knee and began to drink.

I could hardly hear my mom screaming. The blood was so warm on my burning throat. It made it feel so much better. It was all a blur after that. I must have fell asleep because when I woke up it was dark.

I was on the couch and I smelt blood. I stood up and saw my mom, dad, Travis, and Diana on the floor pale as snow. "O gosh!" I yelled out loud. I bent down and felt my moms pulse and there was non.

"Mom.. Mom wake up!" I screamed. Then I relized. It was me. I'm the one who killed all them. I drained them dry.*

I could not stop hearing there screams. over and over and over agian. I'm a monster...Then I fell asleep to the sound of screams. 


End file.
